Jade likes red
by fact-tastic
Summary: Much like Cat and bibble, Jade has a growing obsession. Cade. I suck at summaries, please bear with me. I aim to improve x) Rated T because I'm a little paranoid. (might change)
1. Chapter 1

_AN: First try at something.. well.. continuous._

* * *

CHAPTER I

About four months ago I lost track of myself. I gave in to anger and broke it off with Beck. I can't say that I regret it, but I do feel a bit sad. Sad that something that lasted so long ended. Which I ended. And admitting that I was the one to give in feels weird on my tongue when I say it. The thought of it gives me a headache. But I'd say we're both over it. I still like him, as a friend. We're on good terms. Even the fact that he's now dating Tori doesn't bother me. That much. But it doesn't mean I like her any better, or less. Or at all, to be entirely honest.

I found myself in my living room, on the couch, wondering if Beck did they same things we used to do with Tori. That's about the time I tell myself to get a grip. Why should I even care? I reminded myself of that dreadful song that played on the radio a bit ago. I Want You Back. And that was so not the case. I scoffed at the idea of getting back together with him. Whatever. All of this is starting to give me a migraine. And the sound of the doorbell sure wasn't being helpful right now.

I groaned and stood up. Slowly making my way to the door. The bell kept ringing. I slowly opened the door. Preparing my glare.  
"I swear to god that if whoever you are keeps ringing the damn door bell I will rip your f-"  
The flash of crimson hair stopped me from finishing my sentence.

"Hi Jadey!" a voice beamed and small velvet figure ran into a hug with me.

"Cat, what are you doing here? And get off of me." I said flatly and ducked out of her hug.

She pouted. But that sure didn't last long when I met her eyes, she gave into a smile.

"It's the weekend, silly! Let's do something fuuuun!" she giggled.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." I threatened "and no."

"bossy" she said under her breath.

"what?"

"nothing!" she shot at me. "and why nooooot?" she frowned.

"I've got far much better things to do than to waste my time listening to your pointless ramble." I looked at her.  
Her eyes started to water. Oh shit. An upset Cat was a worse than a regular Cat. I really don't want that. Much less, right now.

"Cat, don't. Dont cry." I softened my eyes and placed my hand on her arm. Gently stroking it with my thumb. "kit-kat.."

"b-but I just wanted t-to-" she managed to say in between soft hiccups until I cut her off.

"look, okay. You can spend the day here. We'll do something." I gave in.

"you promise?"

"I promise" I sighed "just don't.. talk so much, okay?"

She wiped her face and gave me a smile.  
"Kay kay!" she giggled.

It's like she never cried. Sometimes I wonder if it's all an act. She is an amazing actress after all.. No, that can't be it. She's Cat. She doesn't have the wits. I don't think so, at least. I shrugged it off.

I let her in. I looked at the petite redhead skip her way to the couch I was previously laying on. I swear, no one else would get away with skipping inside my house. Or a 10 mile radius from me. But it's Cat. She's special.

I walked to the couch, sitting next to her. She looked at me and giggled.

"what?" I said flatly.

She giggled. And scooted closer to me.  
"hiii!" she bumped my shoulder with hers.

"we've established greetings already, Cat." I looked at her, she was pouting. I sighed. "hello, kit-kat. What do you want to do?" I said softly. I'm way too tired for an apology. I don't even do those. Except with Cat.  
"let's watch a movie!" she beamed. Her energy was draining mine, but it's okay.

"I'm picking the movie" I said in a tone letting her know it wasn't up for a discussion.

She nodded. "Kay kay!"

I sat down in front of the tv and went through my film collection. Scary movies were not an option. Cat gets way too scared. To the point that she can't sleep alone.

"jadey?" I heard Cat say in a whisper so low, it worried me. So I turned around.

"what's up kit-kat?" I said in the softest tone I could manage.

"um.. could we watch a scary movie?" her big brown eyes seemed different. It made her question seem like a statement. One too secret to be questioned. Like she had a secret, and that says a lot. Cat can't keep a secret. I didn't question it. I nodded.

"of course kit-kat" I don't know why I kept calling her that.

I ran my fingers over the boxes, looking for the right movie. I stopped over the one I was looking for. Something not too strong. Let the Right One In. I put the movie in, and took the move case and handed it over to Cat while I sat down in my previous spot.  
She glanced over to me with a question in her eyes.

"vampires." I stated.

There was still something in her eyes. Quickly covered by a smile.  
"one time, my brother thought he was a vampire and he bit me, then he started crying because he didn't want to kill people. But it turned out that he wasn't a vampire! No lie!" she said in amusement and giggled.

"your brother is such a freak show."

She looked at me in shock. "special!" she stated.

I closed my eyes and nodded with a small grin. "special." I agreed. "you're special too, you know."

"what's that supposed to mean?!" she worried.

"no, I didn't mean it like that. I..just forget it" I waved my hand and she pouted. "Cat, the movie's about to start." I pointed towards the screen.

She nodded and scooted closer to me. Her arm wrapped around mine. Her warmth was contradicting the coldness from my skin. She rested her hair on my shoulder. Her scent slapping me in the face every time she shifted around at the slightest. All of this contact was making me nervous. I've never been used to so much touching. Not even with Beck. He always kept his distance. This doesn't bother me though, but I feel like it should. Everything bothers me. But it's Cat. She's special.

The movie isn't scary. It was just filled with gore, but not as much as to completely amuse me. I guess that's where Cat comes in. She was..okay.. cute, the way she covered her eyes every time the main brat got hit or when they were about to kill someone else. It really was...well, cute. The whole thought of cute irritates me. I rubbed my temples with my free hand. A soft groan slipped from my throat.

Cat shifted again. Her hair wasn't on the curve of my neck anymore. But I could feel her breath. I tried not to mind it.

"jade?" she whispered against my neck.

I didn't say a word. I just let out a soft sound again.  
She whispered something inaudible. Then I felt something soft and wet against the outline of my jaw.  
And I just froze.

"can I stay?" she whispered.

And after a long pause I found my voice, but I didn't think about my answer. It slipped, "yeah."

She laid her cheek on my shoulder and I felt her smile against my skin.

"..Cat?" I turned to her.

She sat up but she remained so close to my face. To the point where I could feel her breath.

"Cat why are you so.." she looked at my lips "..why a-" she met my eyes "what's going on?" I managed to get out, it felt like a whimper.

"My parents are fighting. My brother is hiding in the attic and I was so scared. I didn't know where else to go, so I came here."

I sighed in relief. I don't know what I was expecting to hear, but it sure sent my heart racing to the stars.

* * *

**AN: I mean.. I don't know what I'm doing, to be quite honest. I wrote this in the moment. I just absolutely adore this pairing, I can't even put it into words.**

**Please let me know if you think this needs any changes in whatever way. Because reviews make me happy and I need something to keep my hands busy with.**

**To me, this is like a short chapter, I don't know about you guys. I'm already working on chapter 2, planning to make it much longer. well not by a lot a lot but by like 2,000+**


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: okay. I'm done. Two chapters in one week. I might take my time with the third, because school._

**Disclaimer: I only own victorious in my dreams.**

* * *

CHAPTER II

Sleepovers with Cat aren't as normal as you think they would be, the word normal and Cat just don't go in the same sentence. There's always talking and she's always the only one doing it. There's more sleeping on my part. Or the anticipation of it. Cat doesn't like to sleep when she stays over, or if I stay over at her house. She slept just fine at Tori's. Tori said she was the first one to go out.

Cat's a heavy sleeper, but its nothing compared to how much of a heavy sleeper I am. I like it when she wakes me up though, just not how she does it. I like it because I can't get mad at her, and being mad when I wake up makes everything shittier than it'd normally be. Cat wakes up early and when she wakes me up it brings a bitter-sweet mood to my day. Unlike the rest of humanity, Cat knows just how much I love sunrises and she always tries her best so I don't miss them. I may not be much of a morning person, but I can be a morning person with Cat. Beck woke up late. We never saw the sunrise together.

"Jadey, what are you thinking about?" Cat pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Sunrises." I blurted out. I guess she didn't pull me out entirely.

I shot her a quick glance, preparing myself for whatever she might do, or say. But she just smiled, and to my surprise, she didn't say anything about it. I looked at her. She slid her hands down my arm to my hand and began tracing the lines on my palms with her finger. It always shut Cat up whenever she kept going on with her pointless ramble about something her brother did or any of the random crap that always happens to her. So I let her. It's never bothered me.

Actually, most of the things Cat does don't bother me. But I would never let anyone know that. People might start thinking I'm getting soft if they thought I was giving Cat some sort of special treatment. Which is why I didn't even let Cat know about this, but for some reason, it feels like she already does. The way she smiles when I let her hug or touch me seem to hint at some secret only she knows. I find myself staring at Cat when this happens, trying to figure out her secret. But she hides it so well it bothers me. I try to shake it off by making some rude comment or telling her to go away. It never works. She never goes away.

During the ride on my train of thoughts Cat had cuddled closer to me. The arm she had linked on was now around her, she was still playing with my hand. After tracing a picture of a cat on my palm, she giggled. I rolled my eyes at this with a small smirk on my face. My eyes trailed back to her shortly after. Cat is always amusing to watch, but the silence was beginning to get unbearable. Cat's never this quiet.

"k-" no, not that name again "Cat."

"Dog!" she giggled.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! You meant me!" she giggled once again "I'm Cat." she smiled.  
I rubbed my temples once again.

"Think of something to do fast, or leave." I stated while removing my arm around her, hands still linked.

"Let's play a game!" her chocolate eyes sparkled at the idea.

"Whatever." I replied.

"Yay! I love games! What ab-" I cut her off.

"No Monopoly or Candy Land" I looked at my nails trying to pretend I haven't been staring at her figure. She pouted at my demand.

"But whyyyy?! Those are the best games!" She squeezed on my hand.

"Candy Land hurts my eyes and it's stupid. Plus you always want to play Monopoly, Cat. It's getting old." I explained to her. I guess somewhere during my explanation I stroked her knuckles with my fingers because she kept looking at our hands with a small grin painted on her face. I pretended not to notice.

"What do _you_ want to play?" She looked at me with those big brown eyes of hers.

"If there's a game where you get to go home and I get to sleep, then let's play _that._" I managed to say in the sharpest tone I could pull off and avoided her eyes.

The next thing happened so quickly, I don't think I managed to process it all.

The small girl darted up from her position to only cradle me, still linked to my hand, putting it over my head. She had the advantage here. Advantage of what though? I can't think of anything. Not like this. Not pulled up against this small velvet haired girl. She was so close, she leaned over, too close.

"Jade, you can't go to sleep!" She cried out while slightly shaking her head.

This whole scene is breaking something inside of me. Whatever that is, it's making me crave something I've never experienced before. She was so close to me, to my face. I could feel my heart racing. It felt so strong and loud against my chest. I'm almost certain she can hear it. I'm not even sure what that is either but out of all of the emotions I am capable of feeling, only two come to mind. They say lust and anger are very much alike, and out of the two, anger is something I'm much more associated with. It's like second nature to me. I snapped.

I slipped from her grip on my hands and they made made their way onto her waist. I lifted her up, pinning her down on the couch. Cat's not as heavy as you would think. I know this more than anyone. Cat refuses to sit on chairs whenever we're in class. She often skips her way over to me and sits on my lap, just because. Of course, I let her. Just until she starts jumping and/or I decide it's enough. And not to count the many times I've had to carry her in and out places. But I've never lifted her to pin her down, not like this.

Again, we were so close. Only this time, she was the one with the sketchy breathing pattern. I could hear it, I could feel the warmth of it on my skin. Her big chocolate eyes mirrored the ones of a doe being captured by her predator. That being me. She didn't move an inch, she just stared at me. I strayed away from her eyes. Looking at whatever was the closest. A mirror.

"Let's play cards" I blurted out. Anything to get my mind off of this. Anything to make me get off of her.

"Oh yay, I love playing cards!" she smiled and said in her normal tone. This didn't bother her. Why should it bother me?

I practically jumped off of her, "Well.. um I'm going to go get them. They're in my room.. so you should wait here and... yeah." Oh my god, I'm rambling. I'm turning into Cat.

I almost ran to my room. Cards weren't a priority once I got there. I was focusing on learning how to breathe like a normal person again, more like trying to. I paced around the room like a crazy person.

_Shit. What am I getting so worked up for? It's just Cat. Things like these happen. Crazy things. Things that don't require much sense or any at all. It should be fine, Jade. They have to be fine. Jade, you need to calm down. It's just Cat, remember? Just Cat._

I was finally calming down. But I should have known that this would all go to waste, because as soon as I got a hold of a steady pace, Cat came in.

"What is it, Cat?" my tone had a hint of annoyance. I didn't mean for it to, but I guess I kind of am annoyed though. I mean, here I was trying to breathe like a normal person and she comes in making all my effort go to waste.

"For someone that's always in a bit of a rush, you're slooow." she teased. She took light, small steps towards me and slowly poked my shoulder. "slowpoke." she took a small pause, then she cracked up laughing. "Oh my god! Slowpoke! I poked you slowly _and _I said you were slow! So funny.." a hand flew to her stomach while she laughed.

I don't really get most of her jokes, and when I do, she's the only one that finds them funny. Sometimes I laugh with her. I don't really get this one, but I gave her a small smile as I crossed my arms. I guess she really is cute.

"Ooh! Cards!" she pointed at them on my night stand. My gaze followed her hand. So that's where they were.

"Cat, let's play here instead. I don't feel like going downstairs." I saw her nod as I walked to my bed and sat on it, my back against the wall.

She picked up the cards and jumped on the bed. She crawled onto her regular spot, like it had her name on it. Me. Here we go again. I stared at her. _We can't possibly play cards like this_. She smiled as she opened the small package.

"Oh my god! There's so many! I wonder how many cards there are!" she gestured at the small card pile she placed on the bed.

"Cat, there's-" I began.

"We have cards at home but not his many! Cause one time, my brother made a fire with our cards because he wanted to see if the flame would change!" her smile quickly turned into a small frown "..it didn't." she sounded so disappointed.

"He really _is _special." I said, as I remembered our earlier conversation about her brother. I rolled my eyes.

She nodded and smiled in content. Her scent hit me again. Strawberries. Her vibrant red hair was awfully distracting. It kind of makes me want to touch it. Eventually, I did. I touched it as soft as I could, but it seems that she still noticed. After a few seconds, she pretended to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear and placed her hand on mine who seemed to have been creeping through her hair. The touch of her hand startled me and I pulled my hand away. That was so pathetic on my part and Jade West is never pathetic. It's her fault, Cat's breaking me so effortlessly. I hate it.

I need something to keep my hands busy with, I might touch her again. We can't have that. I saw the perfect distraction, so I reached for the small empty package from under Cat's arm. And then suddenly, her hand reached mine with a startling strong grip, stopping my arm from pulling away. Her fingers slid in between my knuckles, releasing the small box from my grip. She pushed her hand on top of mine, causing my palm to rest on her thigh.

I've never noticed how her skin tone is so much darker than mine. She's so tan. I'm so pale. Her skin is warm, hot even, and mine is cold, like ice. Another thing I had never really noticed before is how her skin is so soft. It felt so smooth against my palm. I subconsciously started to slowly dig my nails in her leg. I gained notice of it about a second later when goose bumps started to spread on her thigh like a bad infection. My grip wasn't rough; I didn't want to hurt her. It was just hard enough to make her notice and I think she did but she didn't move or say anything. Just like before on the couch. Quiet. She just went through the cards on the bed with her free hand.

_Cards._ Cards, isn't that why we're here for?

"Cat, aren't we going to play?" I questioned as an attempt to get my head working properly.

"I'm counting them though! There's so many of them!" she giggled.

"Oh" is all I could manage to say. In any other situation, I would've gotten her off of me and told her to leave if we weren't going to do anything. But I don't think I could bring myself to do that. I don't think I want to.

I was about to get on another ride on my train of thoughts, but Cat pulled me out before I could even get on. She pushed my hand down further into her thigh, my nails barely touching her. Okay maybe it wasn't that further in, but it was enough to make my pulse spin out of control again. This has to stop.

"Cat, we can't k-" My voice was shaking a little, but she squeezed my hand and turned around before I could even finish was I was about to say.

"Jade, it's okay." She said with a smile. Her tone dead serious.

I don't know what she was referring to, but it sure calmed me down. It's like she knows the language of my body, she knows how to control it when it's spiraling out of control. Not even I know how to do that. Clearly. I feel like I should be mad about this. Cat knowing something that I don't know is almost always never good. And I hate how she knows her ways around me. At least, I think I do. But I can't be mad at Cat, so I let it go. I shrugged it off, resting my chin on her shoulder and counted the cards with her, reminding her where she left off whenever she got lost or was done telling a story. And it went on just like that while the night crept around. To my delightful surprise she let me sleep. We were watching The Little Mermaid and halfway through I couldn't manage to stay awake and simply dozed off. She didn't complain, but I felt her shuffle around the covers and cuddling up to me as the movie went on. A few hours later, she woke me up with a smile and a cup of coffee in her hand. She told me to get ready, the sun was about to rise.

* * *

**AN: This chapter has me a little paranoid. I feel like I could do better with both of them. I'll figure it out, and I should start to name my chapters too.. I don't know, I'm pretty lazy. I'll debate on it. But hey, I actually made this chapter a little longer c:**

**asdfghjkl this week's episode was amazing. Next week's is going to be rich. I'm living this show. Fangirlin' erryday. No regrets. /lamelamelame. ANywho, I hope you guys had a fantastic turkey day/week/whateveryouhad. (if you even eat turkey. I know don't)**

**Not related whatsoever: yesterday I said "crapzoids" when my pokemon fainted. **


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I'll admit that I got rather lazy with this one. And it's pretty cheesy, blah_

**I don't even own this laptop.**

* * *

CHAPTER III

It's Monday. Cat never planned to go home yesterday. She woke me up today with the same smile and coffee, with the same reason for waking me up so early and I couldn't complain. As we waited for the sun to rise she kept humming a new favorite song of hers. Her fingers crept on my thigh as she sat down next to me, skin touching. Her fingers radiating heat that burnt my skin with every graze. But that might have just been me. Me and my icy cold skin. Me and my racing heart. I let it be. Cat's always been like this, right? I can't say that I remember a lot. I was always too busy trying to figure out a way to ruin whatever Vega was up to, and not to mention all that time and effort I spent trying to keep my relationship with Beck in one piece. Beck. This reminds me of Beck. This situation, right now with Cat, our positions, her hand. And that was it, Cat was sparking something inside of me. The spark burns. It makes something in my chest flinch, and I want it to stop.

I slowly put my hand over hers, in attempt to push it away. To make this thing itching in my chest disappear. To make my skin stop burning. My face especially. But Cat, almost like a reflex, intertwined her fingers with mine. Her fingers filling up the small gaps between mine just perfectly, and in that very instant, I couldn't find my voice.

My hand was burning. My chest was pounding. Hurting. And all I could focus on were our hands. We always hold hands. This shouldn't mean anything, but I couldn't look away. And just for a second, I almost forgot why we were here, out in the cold balcony holding hands. The sun. Cat lifted our linked hands to her face. I could feel her breath just over my knuckles, steady and hot against my skin. Her lower lip quivered, eyes set on my hand and in just one blink, the sun was rising and Cat's lips were on my skin, just a little over my knuckles. Hot, wet, and soft. I would think of anything else when hearing these words. But right now, all I can think about is about Cat's lips.

My hand was shaking but I kept it there, against Cat's lips. My muscles stiffened when all I could feel was heat. But I'm not so sure if it's the sun's warmth or if it's all just me anymore. The one thing that I am sure of is that the itching in my chest was here to stay.

I want to shake it off, I can't.

My hand drops to her chin, making her face me. "Cat.." my voice low and soft. I looked in her eyes, wide and surprised. As I stared at her, I made an attempt to understand what her expression meant. Trying to decode the Morse code her fingers were tapping on the hand that held her face steady towards me. I'm trying to understand what her eyes are trying to say. But I'm just not there yet, it's all written in a foreign language. One I intend to learn. So I drop my hand from her chin and take hers again, giving her a small tug on it with a light smile.

"Cat, let's go eat."

Her eyes were still fixed on me, and in another blink, she beamed a smile at me and darted up from her seat. "Yay, I love food!"

She pulled me to the kitchen and gestured at a seat. I guess she want me to sit?  
I raise an eyebrow at her. She smiles at me and nods. She speaks my language so well while hers is so foreign to me.

I sigh as I sit down. It's 6:45 am and Cat made pancakes.

"Jadey, do you have any whipped cream?" she said as she popped her head out of the fridge.

I stare at her, "Yeah, just behind the yogurt".

"Kay Kay!" I heard her shuffle stuff around in the fridge before squealing, shutting the door close and running back to the counter where I was.

"What do you need that for?" I questioned in suspicion.

"You'll see!" she smiled and grabbed my plate. She shook the can and started spraying something on my food. Her tongue stuck out a little from her lips, it's a weird, but I guess, cute habit of hers when she's concentrated. She hands me back my plate and I feel a smile tugging on my lips, "Ta da!" she smiled at me, holding the can close to her chest. She was waiting for me to say something as I gave in to the smile.

"Scissors, impressive." I complimented with a small nod.

She seemed pleased with herself and that was good enough for me. She left the can on the counter as she made her way back to the fridge to get god knows what.

I eyed the whipped cream. _The least I can do is return the favor_. I snatched the can and her plate off the counter. I shook the can as gently as I could.

When Cat came back with the syrup, my eyes were fixed on my plate. I didn't move.

Cat froze in front of her plate, "Jade! There's a cat on my pancake! That is so cute!" she smiled and her eyes were glimmering with joy. She made various happy sounds as she ran over to my side and kissed the top of my head after giving me a bear hug. Or more like a Cat hug.

"Yeah, well, just.. don't speak of it." I said in a low tone. It's all I managed to get out. My face was burning and Cat was only making it worse. And for the first time in my life, I couldn't wait to get to school.

"Cat, stop leaning so much out of the window, you'll fall out! And I swear I will leave you out there and have a whole pack of beavecoons come eat you" I threatened. We were late for school because Cat wouldn't stop giving me small heart attacks as she kept jumping around in the car and almost making us crash. Though I guess that was partly my fault too. I should keep my eyes on the road, but they couldn't help but to wonder back to her.

She stared at me and pouted, "bossy".

"What did you say?" I glanced at her.

"I'm sitting!" and she did.

I sighed in relief. "I don't feel like going to school anymore." I said under my breath.

"We have to though! Sikowitz said it was movie day!" she smiled. Cat loves movies.

"Cat, we always watch the same thing. And it's not even a movie, it's a stupid documentary about stupid coconuts." I glanced at her again, her eyes were a little distant now.

"I wonder if there's smart coconuts.." she wondered.

"There aren't. They're all stupid." I still tried to keep my eyes on the road, but all of my attempts failed. Just why can't I keep my eyes off Cat?

"That's sad.." she looked worried now "Wait, can't we just tutor them?"

My eyes naturally shifted towards her, hoping to catch a hint of humor, but she was dead serious. I frowned. She worries me sometimes. "I don't know, Cat. Why don't you try it?" a little sarcasm slipped along with my words. I doubt she managed to catch it.

"Kay Kay! Will you help me?" she smiled. Her tone was hopeful and cheery. I started to get another headache.

Without even realizing, a small noise of agreement slipped from my throat, which Cat happily took. She nodded and looked out the window. Her hand was resting on her thigh. The hand I held on to. I felt my hand itch and sweat under the wheel. I fought the urge with all my strength.

_Maybe she really is irresistible._

I knew I was onto something bad as I figured this out. I kept eyeing between Cat, the road and her hand. I shifted around in my seat, trying to keep it together. Eventually, I give up.

I sighed.

_I'm going to regret this. I really am. Damn it, Jade._

I reached for her hand and fixed my gaze back on the road. I felt her move, most likely facing me. I forced myself not to look at her. Out of the corner of my eye, I could almost see her smile, making me a little happy. Miraculously relaxed. Even with my heart still pounding against my chest, I could finally keep my eyes steady on the road now.

_It's okay. It's just Cat._

It was a chant I kept repeating in my head. Like a ritual. It was just a few minutes later of driving and holding Cat's hand when it hit me that maybe; just maybe, I've always been like this too. That maybe the spark that was burning my chest just an hour ago wasn't anything new. That maybe I just never considered what it meant. Not until now. And maybe it wasn't the time right now either.

As I parked, I looked over at Cat. She was smiling. A smile she's never shown me before, it seems brand new on her. But it fits her perfectly. Without even hesitating, I smiled too. I'm happy and I don't even know why. I don't think I do. But I kiss her hand anyway. I kiss her hand with shaky breath and sweaty palms. A warm feeling creeping on my cheeks.

"Jade," a voice said. It wasn't Cat's. "I need to talk to you" the voice made my head hurt, that's when I realized it was Tori. I froze.

_She saw us, right? _

"Go away, Vega. You're soiling my morning." I managed to get out but I couldn't move. I don't want to look at her. I have to though. I need to glare at her. I need to keep up my image. I need to let go of Cat's hand.

I didn't let go.

* * *

**AN: this chapter is too short. Hey, maybe its going to be like a pattern. Short, long, short… god that sounds wrong.**

**Btw; that slowpoke joke in the second chapter isn't supposed to be funny…its not even a joke, really. So if you laughed (cause I know of some people who did) then I am seriously worried about you.**

**Anyway, I like bears.**


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Delayed. :c_

**Disclaimer: no is no**

* * *

"Maybe." I played with the words in my mouth, the one that slipped and the ones I couldn't say.

"_Maybe?_ It's a yes or no question, Jade." Her eyes wide and voice full of interest. Vega really needs to let things go every once in a while. "I saw the way you looked at her, Jade. You held her hand, you _kissed_ her hand even! It has to mean _something." _She pressed on.

"Look, Tori, let it go." I looked at the floor.

"Jade!"

She didn't just yell at me, did she? My head flew up, my glare fixed on her. "What?!"

"Do you like Cat or not!" Her hands waved in the air. Looking stupid is a normal look for her. It's a daily thing.

"Fuck, Tori," I gripped on my bag and turned towards the door. "I'm going to class."

I'm sure I heard her say something as I walked out the janitor's closet, but I didn't bother to look back. She would only question me more. I don't know how much I can take of her at this moment. My head kept repeating her words as I walked to the point where I can feel it pound with confusion. I don't even know just how I feel about Cat. I know I feel something. I get a crawling feeling in my stomach and in the very tip of my spine when I look at her. When we touch, it's more like being burnt by fire, but it's a feeling I cannot get enough of. The more I keep questioning it the more complex it becomes for me to figure out. The more excruciating it gets.

A small part of this reminds me of Beck when we first met but with him it was different, it was a sure thing. He liked me and I liked him so we just went right to the point. With Cat.. she's well, Cat Valentine and I'm Jade West. Polar opposites. Not exactly the easiest thing to figure out for once.

I pretty much stomped to my locker. I'm not exactly sure why, though but I guess it felt right at the moment. I can't seem to remember my combination, but my hands have a mind of their own and figured it out by themselves. I threw the bag in my locker without even processing my actions or thoughts. Everything was such a blur. It's pissing me off.

So I just screamed at the top of my lungs and closed my eyes as I felt all the pressure and pain seep out of my throat. I smiled.

"I love it when you smile." That voice. Cat's voice. At the sound of this my lips formed into a small frown.

"Cat, shouldn't you be in class?" I asked as I slammed the metal door shut.

"Mhm. Shouldn't _you_?" She smiled. Is she skipping? There is only one type of skipping Cat does, and it is not the one I'm referring to.

"I'm leaving." I let her know. I don't know what thing possessed me to ask this but the words just slipped from my mouth, almost like a breath. Right now I can laugh at the thought of air or breathing due to how there is no trace of such things whenever she's around me. "Come with me?"

She stood there in silence with a sly grin on her face. She brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and began to walk towards the exit door. As she walked past me her index finger locked around my pinky and with the smallest of nudges, I began to walk besides her. More like floating, or hovering or something incredibly stupid and unrealistic, but that's how it happened. Or at least in my head.

To be honest, I have no idea where we're walking to. We couldn't drive anywhere because I had left my car keys in my bag, which is crammed in my locker. But I mostly have no clue as of where we are or where our destination is because I am off. I'm off in another place, centering on how Cat has a grip on my whole hand now and the fact that I can't keep my eyes off her back. The way her shoulders move when she inhales is endlessly exhilarating. But that couldn't last long, now could it? All the good things come in small packages or amount of time.

"Cat, where are we going?" I tugged on her hand.

"Fields." She glanced. "One time, my brother got lost and he ended up in this field, they were really pretty. Like, really pretty Jade. Almost as pretty as you. But really. You have to see it. There were even squirrels and other cute animals. Oh my god, did I ever tell you about the time a r-"

"rabid squirrel that bit your brother? Yes." I nodded with a small smile on my face.

"Oh yay, you remembered!" She tightened her grip on my hand and stood up on her toes to kiss my cheek.

"Cat, you always do that.." I looked at out hands when I saw her tilt her head in confusion. "You always.. kiss me and stuff." I don't know how to say this without letting a burning blush raid my face.

Her free hand gently reached out for my chin and made me face her. "It's okay." That. She says that and I forget how to speak. How do you respond to that? How do _I_ respond to that? I don't know. So I just nodded and we kept walking.

I grimaced at the sight of bright green. "Cat, I.." I tugged at her hand. "I hate nature." I said flatly. I didn't mean to, but I really don't want to be here right now. But I have to admit that I sort of felt bad once I saw the frown on Cat's face.

"But Jade, does that mean you don't like-"

"Cat, it's beautiful. But you know how I feel about the dirt and all that, plus it's been raining lately and my boots don't get along with mud." My tone was as soft as it could be, in other words, not that soft. But I tried and the look in her eyes told me she knew that too.

Her eyes dropped to the floor, I followed her glance. "I've always loved your boots. They're red! Like me!" she giggled.

I grinned in amusement. "Cat you're not red."

"What's that supposed to mean?! My hair is red! I love red!" she gripped on my hand.

"Your skin isn't red, your eyes aren't red, and your eyebrows aren't red either." I teased.

She teased at the ends of her hair while frowning down at it. "..I know."

"Cat, you're perfect. Don't frown, they don't suit you." I grazed her knuckles with my thumb. She silently nodded and swung our linked hands playfully back and forth.

"So where do we go now?"

"Coffee, then school."

She giggled, "Coffee." I don't get what was remotely funny about coffee, but I let it go and with a small smile on my face, I led us to the closest coffee place.

Cat singed songs during our small trip to the coffee place. She ordered hot chococoa, a weird name for the beverage, but my guess is that it's the main reason why Cat wanted it in the first place. She would wince every time she'd burn her tongue with the hot drink, but she never stopped talking. He stories would vary from her brother to her own random encounters. I would be lying if I told you that I listened to all of it, but I can promise you that I was awake during the whole thing.

By the time I was done with my coffee, it took me around thirty minutes to convince Cat that we had to go back to school. She remained stubborn until I reminded her that the only class we were going to be a part of was Sikowit's and his odd lecture of coconuts.

I held out my hand to her. She took it with hers and kissed my fingers in the softest way and gently whispered something I couldn't make out against my fingers just before standing up.

"What?" I asked her, holding out our hands. But she just smiled. "It's okay?" I repeated her words and it made my heart pound hard and loud.

"It's okay." She repeated with a small nod.

"Cat.. You keep saying that, but I don't know what you're talking about. What do you mean?" My heart kept racing faster and faster with every second she took a breath. Every breath she took from me. Her silence fed my nerves, it shook my bones. Could it be that Cat likes me? Well she's Cat, she likes everyone. But her kisses, the way she touches me, the way she looks at me.. could she really like me in that way? Don't I want her to?

"I thought you might miss it." She said.

"..miss?"

"The way Beck used to treat you, the way he touched you, I thought you might miss it and I-"

I want her to.

"Cat, don't. I don't miss him. I thought you.." I shook my head. "Nevermind."

"The way you looked at me when I touched you, I thought it was okay." Her hand started to slip from mine but I strengthened my grip.

_So she noticed._

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Her eyes chocolate eyes were scared and honest.

I glanced at her and gave her a quick small smile. "Stupid." Her smile was relaxed. "And forget about Beck. I did." I shook her hand. "Let's leave this place."

"Bossy~" She smiled.

"Stop it." I said dryly. But a grin slid on to my face as I turned around and led us out the door.

_So, I like Cat. Bite me._

* * *

I raced through the halls with a steady grip on Vega's quirmy, bony, hand.

"Jade! Where are you taking me?! You know kidnapping is illegal! Murder too!" She kept yelling. "Really?! You guys aren't going to help me?!" She shouted at the people in the halls. "She is going to kill me!"

"Shut up, Vega. Not today." I said as I shoved her in the janitor's closet.

"Oh well thanks, that's extremely comforting." She said with a fake smile.

I flashed one back at her as I crossed my arms.

"I was in the middle of a very important conversation with Andre, you know? I, for once, was actually attending class. Where-"

I rolled my eyes. _This girl needs to learn how to shut up, geesh._

"I like Cat."

Her mouth dropped open a little before she gave in to a squealing spasm.

"You know, right now, I am seriously beginning to think this was possibly the worst thing to tell you." Disgusting.

"Aw, c'mon Jade. It's cute!"

"I don't do cute, Vega."

"Cat's pretty cute." She teased with a sly grin on her face.

I felt a quick burning blush creep onto my face. I quickly turned around and headed towards the door. "You're dead to me."

"You need to tell her!" She yelled as I opened the door.

"You need to tell yourself to shut up before I cut you open!" I said as I stormed off the closet.

_Tell Cat that I like her? I might as well make my own deathbed. _

I made my way to my locker again. This feels a repeated scenario. All that's missing is for Cat to-

"Jadey!" She smiled at me. Right on cue.

"Kit-kat." That again. I opened my locker.

"Let's watch a movie!"

"no." I pulled out my bag.

"Pleeeeaaase?" She stuck out her bottom lip.

_Great._

"Whatever."

Considering how I cant seem to keep my eyes (or hands for any matter) off her, this is going to be interesting. I can survive this, right?

* * *

**AN: Jade can be such a fun sponge sometimes. I always make a Bade reference though, and I don't even like Beck. Hfuejdk thisfeelsrushed.**

**Anyway; do yo' thang people! I love getting emails.**

**&& Happy Holidays you guise.**


	5. Chapter 5 dot 1

_AN: ;A; you guys are the best, and I'm so sorry for this mega delay.. I got stuck :c actually I'm still stuck /insertmajorfrown. So please excuse this supersupersuper short chapter. WE CAN CALL THIS CHAPTER 5.1 IDeK_

**Disclaimer: I think we all know the answer to this.**

* * *

She was squirming. Arms around my waist, the tip of her fingers tracing a pattern of rough lines against the bits of the skin she uncovered as she moved against my shirt. Her breath on my neck was tickling the goose bumps her eyelashes batted against my skin. My palms damped in sweat and my fingers lost in her hair. Her name was stuck in my throat. It felt wrong to call her name now, but I had to. All of this contact between us was making me shift uneasily in my seat. Attaching small noises along to her name. It was hot. Cat was hot. Hot in temperature and hot, well, everywhere else. Cat. _Cat._

"Caterina." My voice was low and a little whiny, but I couldn't help it. She was literally all over me. "Stop squirming. I can barely concentrate on the movie." I whispered right in her ear. She was scared.

"But Jade.. the movie is so scary.." She said with a frown.

"You said I could pick the movie." I looked in her eyes as I sat her back into her own seat properly. "You should've known I would pick a scary one." Or maybe I should've considered the fact she would get like this.. I sighed. "I'm sorry kitty cat." I rubbed her temple with my thumb. Her face was all scrunched up, not the best look on her.

She made a soft sound of stubbornness.

"Now Cat, stop making that face." I pinched her cheek and she smiled, dimple showing.

"Jade." She removed my hand from her face and intertwined her fingers with mine. "The movie's over."

"Oh." A smidge disappointment was hidden in my voice. Two hours at the movie theater and I didn't even get to watch the movie, huh? Just me and Cat. Alone. In a dark room. With Cat all over me.. I guess it wasn't all that bad..

"Jade, where should we go now?" She said while twirling the ends of her hair.

I yawned. "Eat." I made a slight gesture with my free hand and poked her stomach.

"Hungry?" She giggled.

"Starving." I said with a smile.

She nodded, "Yay, food!", and then tugged at my hand as we ran towards my car. Well, Cat was running, I was resisting. But "we" is a term I like to use when I'm with her.

_Oh my God. What am I saying? Lame. So lame. Jade, you are pathetic._

"Jaaaaade, you're making a weird face!" Her face was all scrunched up again and for some reason I found it really funny.

I laughed. "What's with _your_ face?" I couldn't stop.

"That's mean!" She said that, but she was laughing too. "What are we laughing about?"

I shrugged with a smile on. "Your face?"

She pulled on my arm. "What's that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing, nothing!" I shook my head at a few laughs that slipped from my throat.

Cat made a few small sounds of complaint before resting her head on my shoulder as I started the car. Nothing was said after twenty minutes into the car ride. Not until she nuzzled her face into my shoulder and whispered a few words I couldn't manage to catch.

"Is it okay?" She said a bit more loudly.

I didn't reply after a few minutes. Not only because I wasn't entirely sure just what she was talking about, but because I still couldn't put my finger on why she was still acting like this. Like she has a secret she just has to keep.

I simply nodded and whispered back. "Yeah."

* * *

**AN: I HAD YOU GOING THERE AT THE BEGINNING HUH.. I'm sorry ;A; I had me going too.**

**AS YOU CAN SEE. I'm sort of running out of ideas, so I'm taking suggestions. Hmu you guise**

**EMAILS**


	6. Chapter 6

_So I decided to do something like a second point of view from Cat's side. Idk. A change of pace. Something to break the hiatus pattern D:_

**Disclai- this is really pointless you guys. Really.**

* * *

Jade had a crush on you.

Obviously, she wasn't going to tell you or let alone talk about her feelings, but you knew. You knew because you picked up on the smallest things she did. It was the way her fingers twitched when you would graze her hand, as if to hold on just for a second longer. How her voice had a softer tone when directed towards you. The way she'd roll her eyes at every boy you seemed to mention. All the little smiles, well can you even call them smiles? Smirks, let's go with smirks, she would let slip. The way she hinted at you to be with her at all times. All the little things made sense. But what seemed to pull it altogether was the way she'd look at you. Not the fact that she'd stare and have no trouble admitting it, because she was Jade West and she could do whatever the hell she wanted. It was that little something in her eyes whenever she laid her eyes on you, the little spark that tried to manifest its own voice. It said all the things her pride made her choke down. It was almost talking in a little slurred voice, so small you can barely hear. More like the soft whispers you'd leave on her skin every once in a while.

That's when you realized. Wait, no, you forgot.

You weren't stupid. You've had countless of crushes before. Not saying that you get around, because you don't. You had this weird thing that once you'd admit it, it would go away. The point is, you knew these signs better than anyone and Jade West, without a doubt, has a crush on you. You managed to convince yourself not to go with your gut this time. You were no scientist, mathematician, or savvy of anything remotely academic, but you decided to put this hypothesis to the test.  
How? You don't know yet, but you will.

Jade had broken up with Beck a couple of months ago and you have to admit that even you felt a little happy when they did. You remember telling your mom this and asking her why it made you so happy but she only smiled and told you she loved you no matter what. You didn't quite understand this yet, but you will later on. Right now, you just find yourself in bed, thinking. Somewhat of a rare event, usually you'd do the thinking out loud, up in the attic with Mr. Purple, but today it was the bed.

Jade likes you. You nodded in agreement, just making sure to yourself that you're still well aware. How do _you_ feel about _her_ though?

Well, Jade is Jade and you are Cat. Jade wasn't the friendliest when you first met, but you surely wore her down after a week. You'd hold her hand whenever you were scared (or at any time, really); mostly assuming she'd be scared too. You never really noticed until much later that she actually smiled (smirked?) at whatever you found remotely scary. Jade is gorgeous. Her green eyes, who ironically matched her name, were her most captivating aspect. Jade's hair is your favorite toy. You love the silkiness of it. You'd riddle your fingers in it, gently massaging her scalp, watching out for the extensions that strictly depended on her mood. Her moods were actually something you don't concern yourself over. You never thought Jade was mean, a bit harsh, maybe, but never mean. Of course, not everyone thought the same thing as you, or anything else for that matter, but you never really cared much about anybody else. Just Jade. Yep, you care about Jade a lot…like, _a lot_, Cat.

"Oh!" It hit you again. _That's what it was. _You love Jade. Well, you loved her before but now you love-love her.

You sunk a little into your pillow, every little thought of Jade made the blood rush to your face. You were burning, causing you to squirm all over the place. You've loved Jade all of this time and you only just noticed. It made you really happy but also very embarrassed. Are you going to do now, Cat?

In class you would sit on her lap. She'd shift in her seat, trying to keep her hands busy. She didn't know where to put them, on you or to herself. Sometimes you'd shift in her lap and wrap her hands around you, but she never moved. It was exhausting, this whole scientist-for-a-day thing. How do people do this for a living? You shook your head for a few seconds. _It's not enough._ So you kept going. You showed up at her house and convinced her to play with you. You noticed how it wasn't such a hard thing to do if you pulled the right strings.

You'd call her Jadey. "Jadey?"

She'd call you kit-kat "What's up kit-kat?"

And everything played out smoothly. But what game are you trying to play? You didn't want to play, you feel like watching a movie. A scary movie. Now, anyone in their right mind would never add you up with anything close to a thriller let alone horror, but scary movies are all about touching the one you like..right?

"Could we watch a scary movie?"

"Of course kit-kat."

And the movie was about vampires. You didn't really get it though. Why did he have to ask her to come in? Are vampires really that serious about manners? Scary. You clearly didn't think this one through. You forgot all about what you came here to do.

You moved your head from the spot resting on her neck and your mouth made its way to Jade's jaw line. You never realized how ever little part of Jade was simply dazzling.

It started with a kiss on her jaw.

Wait no, you always kiss her though, but this time is different. Jade's face is flushed in a light shade of pink. _Oh. I was right._

"Jade?" She made a soft noise that made her neck vibrate, grazing your chin. _She's.._ "Can I stay?"

And that really did it. She said yes. But what came after confused you so much.

You sat up and started to lean, it was a little gravitational. You just wanted to kiss her.

"Why are you so..why..what's going on?" her eyes showed you that one emotion you've only seen on her once before. You don't remember where or when, but you're damn sure you've seen it before.

That's when you realized Jade didn't know she liked you just yet. _So make up a lie._

"My parents are fighting. My brother is hiding in the attic and I was so scared. I didn't know where else to go, so I came here."

She sighed in relief.

You like Jade, Jade likes you, she just doesn't know it yet. Alright. You can fix this..somehow.

Sleepovers at Jade's are really fun. Even when all Jade wants to do is sleep and you won't let her. She just usually has a ton of things on her mind and you always want to know about it. Like right now for instance, she seems so distant. She's off in her own world. It was driving you insane. Maybe it was the hormones, not that you'd really know because this has never happened to you, but you just really, _really _want to touch her, kiss her, something. But she had that face on, that face she made when she was thinking of something nice. And oh boy, do _you_ like nice things.

"Jadey, what are you thinking about?" you said in a soft voice.

"Sunrises." You saw that..smirk again.

You love the way Jade loves sunrises. You kept in silence, just remembering the last time you saw one together. She kept staring into the sky, waiting for the beams of light to hit her white pale skin. She'd close them as soon as it happened and breathed in deeply into her mug of coffee. Jade, coffee, and sunrises. You love how she loves sunrises, you love how she loves coffee and you love Jade. It worked perfectly, and you have a plan.

"K-.. Cat."

You turned to her. _Are_ _we playing a game? _"Dog!" and you giggled.. because it was really funny..

Then you noticed a sharp pull on her eyebrow. She's calling _you_, dummy.

"Oh! You meant me!" and you giggled again. Only this time, you were embarrassed. You know your own name. You should've known she was calling you in the first place. "I'm Cat." You smiled apologetically.

"Think of something to do fast, or leave." She moved the arm that was around you, yet very delicate and extremely careful about your linked hands. God did you want to kiss her.

The words "Let's play a game!" leaked out of your mouth, but that was a great idea. You regretted the whole movie idea, since nothing really came out of that one.

"Whatever."

Jade knows you so well. She was quick to toss monopoly and candyland off the table, knowing they're your favorite. Though, you didn't know whether you should be happy or bummed about that. Jade is Jade, and it sure didn't take long for her to suggest an idea related to sleep and as much as you loved jade's sleeping face, you liked that way she is when she's awake so much better. Not to forget, you're losing your opportunity Cat. Do something.

You cradled the taller girl, pinning her against her own couch. The only thing going through your head right now is the many times you've wanted to kiss Jade in these past hours. "Jade, you can't go to sleep."

You sort of lost yourself at this part. You could feel her breath on your skin, heavy and uneven. And that look in her eyes said a lot, she was cracking and you were losing your patience. Out of impulse, you started to lean in. Again, it's sort of gravitational. But Jade is taller and stronger, which is why she managed to do something that seemed very ninja-like to reverse both your positions and breathing pattern.

"Let's play cards."

_So. Close._ "Oh yay, I love playing cards!" You smiled in a way to hide the disappointment, you knew you guys were only just getting to the good part.

She practically hopped off the couch, off you, and then she ran up the stairs.

Jade is stubborn. She'd never admit on having a crush. She'd never admit on loving a girl. You are stubborn. You can make Jade do a lot of things. So you ran after her. This isn't like in one of stories where after the heated scene nothing happens because neither one decided to go after the other. This is the story where the girl gets what she wants, and what she wants is a stubborn goth girl who likes scissors.

You open the door and you find a pacing Jade, almost running from one side of the room to the other. She stopped in her steps and looked at you.

"What is it, Cat?"

You smiled. "For someone that's always in a bit of a rush, you're slooow." you teased. You poked her shoulder. "Slowpoke." You realized the pun, _you finally got the pun_, and immediately started laughing. "Oh my god! Slowpoke! I poked you slowly _and_I said you were slow! So funny.." a hand flew to your stomach. According to you, you are really funny.

* * *

**A/N: I figured that since I'm so slow at updating I might do this in parts. Or just continue the story in Cat's POV idk what do you guys suggest?**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hehehehjlkerds...dont murder me I know I'm horrible at updating._

**Disclaimer: uhhh no thanks.**

* * *

I run down the halls of Hollywood Arts too meet up with my favorite red head. I scan the crowd for that red velvet hair to only find her chatting next to Tori. The girl that knew too much. She talks too much. I walk towards them.

"What are you guys talking about?" I crossed my arms and glared at Tori.

"Well, _Jade, _I was just telling Cat about how Trina got-"

"Yeah, that's boring." I cut her off.

"Rude!" Vega yells out.

"Oh! Jade something happened to me this weekend." Cat smiled at me.

"What?"

"I was on my bike and I helped two kids find their cat, which was confusing at first because I'm Cat and I didn't know them! Anyway, I lost my gum in the trash can where the cat was in and this garbage truck picked me up and threw me in! Then Sa-"

"Cat!" someone interrupted. I looked to my side to see who called out and it was this short blonde girl. I think I've seen her somewhere before.

"Hiiiiiii, Sam!" Cat smiled.

"Hey, kid. Nona made you lunch and told me to give it to you." She handed a brown bag to Cat. Her hand lingered on Cat's a little bit too long for my liking.

"Oh, thank you, roomie!" She winked at the blonde girl.

"Um. She made you ribs but I ate those.. so I got you cheese burgers from that place." She smiled apologetically.

"Dang it, I wanted Nona's ribs.." Cat frowned.

"Mama, needs her ribs too." Sam poked Cat's cheeks. "Also, you're uh out of fat cakes."

"Caaaat," Vega cut in "are you going to introduce your famous friend?" Vega had that annoying smile on.

"Oh yeah! Sam, this is Tori and that's Jade over there looking bossy." She giggled.

"Cat." I glared at her.

"Hey." Sam looked at me carefully and then back at Cat. "So I'll see you when you get home?"

"I'll bring the fat cakes!" Cat yelled.

"Okay!" Sam yelled back and headed out the door.

"Who was that? Why is she seeing you at home?" I question.

Tori poked my arm and I yanked it away. "_Jade!_ Calm down." She whispered.

"Well?" I pressed, ignoring Tori.

"That was Sam, silly! I just told you! She's my new roommate." Cat smiled into her reply.

"Why do you need a roommate?"

"Well, ever since you brought me to Nona's house I've been living with her since my parents moved with my brother." She explained.

"Go on."

"Well Nona wanted to move into Elderly Acres, and when I met Sam she stayed over because of the garbage truck incident. Nona moved out, Sam needed a place to stay since she's not in Seattle anymore so she's staying with me!" As Cat finished with her story she inhaled deeply. I guess she forgot to take a breath along the lines of her explanation.

"That seems reasonable, right Jade?" Tori looked at me, in hopes I would drop the subject. She knew what was happening.

"Bullshit." I said under my breath. "I'm leaving."

I storm out of the hallways into the bathroom. I glared at the girls already inside and they all got out in a blink. I still have _some _control, because whenever I'm near Cat that's the one thing I never seem to have. Control. It's such a nice word, every letter fits the context. Context I don't seem to have a lot of anymore. I growled under my breath. I hate this feeling.

After a few minutes of pacing and vandalizing the walls with my scissors, Vega walks in.

"Jade."

"What do you want?" I cross my arms.

"The teacher wants you in the classroom." She glanced at the door.

"What? Why should I go?"

"We're going to study the horror category. She wants you to talk about it."

"Sounds appealing go on." I raised my eyebrow in interest; the horror category _does _tend to be a major hobby of mine.

"We might watch The Scissoring tomorrow." She offered.

I contemplated on the idea. "I have it in my bag, we watch it today."

She frowned. "Yay."

"Your sadness fills me up with joy." I grinned.

She widened her eyes in fright. "yaaay." She whispered.

I noticed Tori drag her seat next to mine as The Scissoring started to play. It's not like she was trying to be sneaky or any form of quiet, the chair let everyone even in China know she was coming over to me.

"So." She started.

"Go away." I kept my gaze firm on the screen.

"What was that with Cat earlier?" She asked. I knew it was coming.

"I said go away."

"From where I was standing it kind of looked like you were jealous." She continued.

"That's stupid." I tell her.

"Who's jealous?" Andre joined the conversation.

"Jade is." Tori replied.

"I am not!" I glared at Tori. Sometimes I want people to find her body in my closet.

"Jealous of what?" Andre asked Tori.

"I'm not jealous." I tell him.

"Sam and Cat." Tori replied to Andre, both of them completely ignoring me.

"Who's Sam?"

"Oh my god." I frowned. I hate everything.

"Sam Puckett." Tori replied.

"From iCarly?" Andre asked Tori.

"I swear it's like I'm talking to myself." I said under my breath.

"The same one! She's living with Cat and Jade is jealous."

"Jade likes Cat?" Andre shifted towards me "You like Cat?"

"Whatever." I turn back to the screen.

"Wow." Andre said.

"Uh-huh!" Tori stupidly replies. "Sam showed up earlier to give Cat her lunch and Jade completely freaked out."

"Ooohh! Sounds like someone's jealous!" Andre smiled teasingly. I like Andre and all, I mean he's about the only one in the group who makes _sense_, but right now I'm barely tolerating him.

"Who's jealous?" Beck chimed in.

"Jade is." Tori and Andre said simultaneously.

"Oh my god! I am going to stab all of you!" I yelled at everyone. Control. Control. I need it.

"What happened?" Beck ignored my threat, along with the other two idiots.

"Sam from iCarly is living with Cat, she showed up earlier and Jade completely _freaked. _She started questioning Cat and then stormed off." Andre explained.

"Yup, she's jealous." Beck agreed with a nod.

"Oh my god. Please die." I give up.

"Jade, just talk to Cat." Beck said with a small smile. "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

"Whatever." I looked at him carefully. Becks tends to be right. He's like the voice of reason or something stupid like that. It's only stupid because he tells me what to do and it's like I _have_ to do it.

"Go." He patted my shoulder.

"Fine, just don't touch me." I stood from my chair and headed out the door.

"Cat, can I talk to you?" Of course, my heart has to be a bitch and drown the own sound of my voice, but I felt the words bleed out of my throat. I said it.

"Silly, we're talking right now!" She giggled as she looked at me.

I felt my face do some sort of expression. "Alone." I cleared.

She only nodded. I took her hand and walked out of the classroom. I quickened my pace as we made past the first hall, Cat barely keeping up.

"Jade," she whispered, more like pants, like a puppy. "slow down.. please."

I'm not sure what it was, maybe it was the adrenaline from her touch or my nerves acting up again, maybe a combination of both, but I started to walk even faster. I just need to get away. Away with her.

The janitor's closet, unlocked like always. The door swung open with a light shove.

"Jade?" She said my name again, a little raspy, tired.

I think that's what did it. She stressed my name quite perfectly, every letter pretty much perfect on her lips. Every time she would say my name she made it sound differently. It's like there was something in her throat that filled it with want. Just like the way my own throat filled her name with the same feeling.

It only took me second to realize that she placed herself in the most perfect position against the wall. Her shorts barely grazing the door. Her waist held by my own exploring hands. Not like I knew what I was doing, but I had an idea of what I wanted.

"Cat.." I leaned in. "Cat, don't move."

And what I wanted was her.

I kissed the slope of her neck, I felt her hold her breath against my lips. Her stomach caught a rash of goose bumps as my thumb made a small trace against it. I looked at her shirt, a useless piece of fabric if you ask me. My other hand played with the broken ends of her shorts.

"Jade, I-" She started.

"Me too." I said firmly. "I love you too."

Cat stared at me with her chocolate eyes without moving a muscle. That's when it hit me. What if she didn't like me after all? What if it was all in my head? Surely, the heat of the moment was gone. Mainly because all I felt was the chills racing from my back to my feet.

"Jade."

I buried my face in her shoulder. "What?" I mumbled.

"I'm sweaty and stinky." Her tone went back to normal and I felt as light as a feather. She bit her lip softly. "You made me run so fast a-and I didn't want you to think I was dirty when you did all of that." Her lips formed a small frown but I only managed laugh softly against her shoulder.

"Cat, you were _delicious_." I said smiling as her face flushed in a deep red.

"You shouldn't eat other humans." She looked away quickly, her finger pressed on my stomach.

"But I'm hungry." I joked.

"I have the burgers that Sam gave me!" She lit up but my smile dropped into a small frown.

"Sam." I said in a straight tone. "Do you guys spend a lot of time together?"

"When we babysit." She said with a smile "But she spends most of the time sleeping, eating, or skyping with Carly."

"I see.." My eyes dropped to her hands that were now sliding on to my waist.

Cat's head dropped to its side trying to look into my eyes. "Jade, are you jealous?"

"Jesus I hate that word. Vega and the other keep calling me that and it makes me so mad."

"Don't be mad…" She placed a small kiss on my cheek. "And you don't have to be jealous. The one I love is you." She gave me smile, and you bet your ass that I kissed that smile.

"Okay, but if she looks at me funny I will cut her." I grinned.

"Noooooo" She frowned.

I kept my grin and grabbed her hand. "Let's go. Class is almost over."

"Kay!" Her fingers slipped between mine.

As I walked with Cat I thought of everything that had happened. All from this morning to the moment I tore the halls apart to kidnap Cat has been a huge headache. I want to get things straight with Cat and make things clear with this Sam persona. I know there is a hell of a lot to process when I get home, but right now I want to forget Sam and the others (who I may or may not torment when I finish taking Cat to her class). I want to remain this way with Cat and her wrinkled shirt. I want Cat out of her wrinkled shirt?

* * *

A/N: I SHOULD GET A MEDAL FOR PROCRASTINATION

and this is hands down not my best work but I am giving you _something_ ;w; so pls love me.

I got this idea of making a new story (prob a one shot) of like Sam's POV on Jade and Cat's relationship from the very start. Not necessarily about this story but it may have a few similarities. Idk I'm still thinking about it because I have like two other Cade oneshots to finish /nervous.

Anyway~ hmu with ideas and suggestions c:

Emails still make me happy.


End file.
